


My Butterfly

by TsunamiStarz



Category: DreamSMP, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: M/M, Rated teen for referenced/implied sexual intimacy between characters, WOF AU BABYYYYY-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunamiStarz/pseuds/TsunamiStarz
Summary: Dream has sat by the cocoon day and night, not moving, only eating if food is brought to him, only drinking every other day. His mate is undergoing his latecoming metamorphosis, and it was taking a bit longer than usual...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 195





	My Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by Scales of Fire and Color, mainly just for rousing me to have the want to write this.
> 
> I’ve got a whole au in the making but I just wanted to write this-

Dream continued to pace the treehouse. Back and forth, never stopping. It was the eighth day since George began his late metamorphosis. It had already been worrying that his metamorphosis had come a year late, but the fact that it was now taking longer than usual only added to the stress on Dream’s heart.

The LeafWing’s claws had gradually made little indents in the bamboo floor, evidence of his recurring pacing path. He swayed his tail nervously, stopping to stare at the cocoon again before deciding his legs were exhausted and plopping to the floor with a loud thump. There was a loud buzzing sound emitting from outside the window, and it worked to take his attention away for a moment.

The familiar black, dark grey, and orange HiveWing fluttered through the door of the tree home, his wings resting at his sides.

“Hey, how are you holding up?” Sapnap asked quietly, coming to sit beside Dream, curling his tail around his talons and resting two of his wings comfortingly on Dream’s back.

Dream only made a broken whimper as a response, turning his gaze back to the cocoon. “It’s been three years since we rescued him from the Hives, but what if something happened to him before we rescued him? What if they did something that delayed his metamorphosis?” Dream asked worriedly, his tail twitching at his side.

Obviously the war between the three Pantalan tribes have caused many problems within each. Captive SilkWings was nothing new. The HiveWings had complete control over the silk-spinning tribe until three years ago when the royal SilkWing blood was traced to the now Queen Swallowtail, who had immediately led her tribe to an attack on the HiveWings from the inside, coordinated with the LeafWings. Many SilkWings were saved that day, one of them being George, who was one of the few flamesilks that the Hives had discovered and taken captive. Event led to another, and now here Dream is, waiting for his beautiful mate to emerge from his cocoon. Sapnap, who had been one of the few HiveWings that had had the ability to fight alongside the SilkWings and LeafWings, released a sigh.

“I know you’re worried, but as far as I know, the HiveWings didn’t do anything more than imprison the SilkWings,”

“But George was one of their flamesilks; one of those with the power to burn entire Hives at his clawtips. Surely they must’ve drugged him with something to keep him passive...” Panic was etched onto Dream’s face as more and more terrible thoughts flooded his mind. “What if he doesn’t have the strength to break out of his cocoon? What if he dies in there and I’ve just been sitting here while it happened? What if-“ A talon was wrapped around his snout, cutting him off.

“Dream, I’m going to stop you there. George is going to be fine. He’s probably just taking a bit longer because his metamorphosis came so late. He’ll be okay, Dream. He’s going to be okay,” The HiveWing said firmly. “He’ll come out of that cocoon with brand new wings, and then you guys can get back to your daily quest to see if you can actually get a male dragon to lay an egg,” Dream felt his body temperature rise, but he couldn’t protest or deny due to the HiveWing’s talon around his snout. Dream quickly swatted Sapnap’s talon away and gave him a dirty look. If looks could inflict damage, then Sapnap would be writhing in the wrath of the LeafWing.

Sapnap held a talon up defensively. “Hey, I’m just saying. It’s pretty easy to hear you guys when I’m only a couple trees over. I can only hope the whole of the continent can’t hear you guys in your nights of passion,”

Dream rolled his eyes. “That would be impossible,” 

“You never know. Dragonesses on their breeding nights can be quite the loud ones...”

”Well George isn’t a dragoness,”

”I bet you wish he was,” 

A strong whack from a powerful green tail was earned by the HiveWing as he succeeded in his task to distract Dream for a little while. “Go and annoy someone else, Sapnap,” Dream huffed with a playful eyeroll. Sapnap shook his head with a playful grin but still stood and walked over to the doorway.   
  


“I’ll be back to deliver dinner,”

Dream gave him a silent nod, before laying his head on his talons, staring up at the glowing cocoon once more before drifting off under the power of his fatigue.

* * *

”-eam?”

Dream slowly began to stir, his ears registering the world around him first. There was a soft clicking of claws, and another whisper, accompanied with a wave of warm air.

”Dream..?”

A snout nuzzled his own. “Wake up, Dreamy,”

Dream groaned softly, his eyes fluttering open. His vision was blurry at first, and he could only make out a large blue form standing in front of him. It took his vision clearing before he actually registered what was going on.

”George?” Dream’s eyes widened, his tone meek and quiet.

The SilkWing nodded shyly, looking behind him to gesture to the four gorgeous wings on his back.

”George!” Dream flung himself at his mate, colliding with the SilkWing and causing them both to flop onto the floor.

”Dream!” George laughed. “You big oaf, get off me, my wings are still drying!”

Guilt flooded Dream’s veins, and he quickly climbed off of George, stepping back, swaying his tail. George stood carefully, flaring his wings again, allowing the evening breeze to flow through the windows and onto his wings.

Dream stepped forward to get a closer look at George’s wings, noticing every little small change that accompanied the wings from the metamorphosis. His soft azure, red, and white scales seemed to be much more vibrant and slightly thicker, so Dream assumed being encased in flamesilk had done some rejuvenation to George’s scales.

It still didn’t completely cover up the small bite scars at the junction between George’s neck and back. Dream slightly heated up at this, but also felt pride and possessiveness well up in him at the fact that not even metamorphosis could mask the fact that George was his.

His eyes glided over the delicate wings, and adoration filled his gaze as he turned to look at the other’s eyes. He leaned over to nuzzle the SilkWing gently.

”You’re absolutely beautiful,”

George let out an embarrassed giggle but followed it with a soft purr at the contact. It may have been a long sleep for George, but for Dream, it had been way too long since he could shower his mate with affection.

George returned the nuzzle, leaning into Dream as his legs still felt heavy.

George muttered something softly, but Dream couldn’t exactly make it out.

”What was that, love?”

”I-I said, you’re going to have to t-teach me how to fly...”

Dream couldn’t wipe the smile off himself. 

“Of course, my butterfly. Anything,”


End file.
